The Power Of The Sea
by The Hooded Menace
Summary: Raven has always been leery of the sea. A little voice in her head keeps repeating something that sounds eerily like a prophecy. Who can help Raven overcome her fears?
1. The Voice And The Pool

_-Swoops in- It is I, The Hooded Menace, with my second Teen Titans story, this an Aquaven (Aqualad/Raven). To my fellow RobRae fans, never fear! They are still my main ship; I just though Aquaven was cute and needed more stories. This is my contribution._

_For the record, I haven't stolen the rights to the Teen Titans ... yet._

**The Power Of The Sea**

For Raven, it was to be another sleepless night. She craved slumber, yearned for it, but she feared what she would see if she succumbed to her desire. Because lately, every time she closed her eyes, the same words tauntingly rang out:

_It will steal the air from your body _

_Engulf your senses_

_Still your resistance_

_The power of the sea will consume you_

It frightened her. Raven, although she had lived in the Tower next to the ocean for quite a while, had not overcome her fear of water. Or, more precisely, drowning. The voice in her mind was just a manifestation of the phobia, she thought, rather than what she desperately hoped it wasn't – a prophecy. The sea could be avoided. A prophecy could not. Even though, she mulled, if it was prophetic, it didn't mean she'd die. After all, she did bring an end to the world, as she was destined, but what was not foretold was that she would return it to normal as well. Maybe she was to be drowning but saved? Still, that was not something she wanted to think about. It was another sleepless night.

-----------------------------------------------------

Raven got up early the next morning, as it was pointless to stay in bed any longer. The lack of sleep was starting to show on her face, especially in her eyes. She fixed herself her favorite herbal tea in an attempt to perk up and look normal. However, the other Titans noticed.

"Hey Raven, are you okay? You look like you should be in bed," asked Robin, the masked leader, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah Rae," Cyborg chimed in, "Something wrong?"

"I'm _fine_," she said in her trademark monotone, "Just need some more tea to wake me up."

And that was that. No one dared question Raven about it any more – at least for the moment.

-----------------------------------------------------

The morning was uneventful; no villains that the police couldn't handle, none of Starfire's puddings wrecked havoc (Unless one was stupid enough to eat it), and Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't get into the meat versus tofu debate. So, what do the Titans do when there's nothing to do? Have a pool party! It was Starfire's idea, as she recently purchased a new bikini from the 'glorious mall of shopping' and wanted to wear it. Beast Boy was excited by the prospect, as was Robin, and Cyborg agreed as long as Starfire was not allowed to make drinks. The last time that happened, Robin, Raven, and Cyborg all became ill, and no wonder – not many people can stomach mustard, coffee, jellybeans, and pickle juice in one blended concoction.

Raven didn't want to be anywhere near water, but was worn down by sad Tameranian eyes, an adorable green kitten, and ridiculous pouts. However, just because she'd be there didn't mean she was going to get wet. It was one of those days where it was neither scorchingly hot nor unbearably cold, which allowed Raven to stay in her cloak and leotard, to the disappointment of some. Starfire looked great, as usual, in a purple and green, or as Cyborg put it, 'Barney colored', two piece. Robin wore an alarmingly red pair of swim trunks, Cyborg basic blue, and Beast Boy a pair that was covered with bright yellow ducks. Raven elected to sit poolside, reading a book and being the occasional referee, while the others leapt into the water. The pool was filled with countless water toys, including beach balls, noodles, a Nerf ball and hoop, as well as a dozen inflatable creatures. Add four Titans, and you got instant chaos. Robin and Cyborg jousted on inflated horses with the noodles while Beast Boy jumped up at amusing moments as Jaws. Starfire shrieked and giggled at the slightest splash, which soon turned to be not-so-slight when the guys decided on a cannonball contest. Robin barely made a splash, as he was scrawny compared to the other two, and was immediately eliminated. Then came Cyborg, who made a considerable wave, but it was nothing compared to Beast Boy's. He changed into a whale, which made a wave so large that it nearly emptied the pool. Raven barely had a chance to look up from her novel before the wave engulfed her. Water forced its way into her mouth – she couldn't think, could only feel the water everywhere, feel her fear. It only lasted a matter of moments before it dissolved, but it felt like forever to her. Her friends rushed over to the shaking, coughing Titan.

"Rae, can you speak? Do you need to go to the medical wing?" asked a worried Cyborg.

She managed to shake her head 'no' after coughing up the last of the water. Tears ran down her cheeks, mixing with the wetness already there. Another tense moment passed, and she whispered, "I'm fine. I just need to get away from all this water."

Starfire wrapped a towel around Raven's shuddering figure and led her inside, to dry off and comfort. Robin and Cyborg lagged behind.

"Did you see her when the wave hit? She looked terrified," the Boy Wonder stated, frowning.

"Well, duh," Cyborg retorted, "It was a giant wave. Why shouldn't she be?"  
"I'm not sure, but I think there's more to it than that. Raven's been acting a bit strange lately, and that upset her a lot."

"You've got a point there," Cyborg conceded, "She's been covered in monster goo before and not been nearly as upset, and this was just water."

The two of them stood in silence, then, at once, realized – "Raven's afraid of water?"


	2. Call A Friend

_-Swipes all Christmas cookies during dramatic entrance- I, The Hooded Menace, am back with another chapter of The Power Of The Sea! Love me yet? If so, review - ketcup and marshmallow cookies to those who do!_

_Disclaimer - I am hoping for the Teen Titans to be in my stocking. Until then, they do not belong to me._

**The Power Of The Sea -**

**_Call A Friend_**

A new morning dawned bright and clear for the few who were awake to see it. Aqualad was one of the few. After receiving Robin's message, he immediately headed to the tower of the original Teen Titans. The problem he had mentioned was completely foreign to him – water was life for him; how could someone fear it? – but Robin believed Aqualad was the solution. "I need you to help Raven overcome her fears," he said, "Teach her to swim, that she has nothing to fear from the ocean." It intrigued the Atlantian, and he agreed to come. He needed a break from the Titans East anyway, and a change of location would be nice. Not to mention people. Cyborg and Robin were pretty cool, Beast Boy awesome when you got to know him, Starfire less bossy than Bee, and Raven, dark and full of secrets, like a hidden grotto.

_Maybe a bit of exploration is in store_, he thought, his lips curved into a half-smile. _But there'll be time for that later._

With that in mind, the dark-haired Titan increased his speed towards the tower.

-----------------------------------------------------

Robin stretched his lean frame across the roof of the Tower, working out all his kinks and tensions. He had been awake for about an hour, but traces of sleep remained. After all, it _was _early, but Robin was an early bird by nature. Normally, he would be inside, training, researching the whereabouts and flaws of current villains, and generally being an overachiever. Today was different because he was expecting a visitor. Aqualad said he'd be there today, so Robin decided to keep an eye out for him. He needed to see him before the other Titans, especially Raven, as he hadn't exactly told anyone that the Atlantian was coming. The Boy Wonder knew that Raven would refuse help if he offered beforehand, but if Aqualad just showed up, she wouldn't turn him away. In fact, judging by the last time the two met, she would be quite pleased to see him. It was a brilliant plan, if he did say so himself. However, waiting for him was incredibly dull. He scanned the horizon for the umpteenth time. Nothing – no, wait, there he is! Robin ran down to greet him.

-----------------------------------------------------

Her dreams were troubled. The empath had fallen asleep that night, due to sheer exhaustion, but the Pool Incident lingered in her mind, adding a visual to her dreams. Now the mocking voice was accompanied by the moments when she was swallowed by water, playing on repeat all night long. Due to Murphy's Law, Raven was unable to awaken until midmorning, far later than usual. Physically refreshed but emotionally drained, she left her room in search of the elusive herbal tea. Her goal was in sight when Robin appeared, blocking her way. He had been waiting, all sneaky-like, for her to arrive so he could tell her the news.

"Morning Rae," he said casually, standing so that she could not get past him, "I was wondering when you'd get up."

She stared at him in a way that would have made Beast Boy run away screaming. Fortunately, the leader of the Titans was nothing like Beast Boy.

"How _touching_," Raven drawled.

"Just for you," he smirked. "But really, I do have something that I'd like to discuss with you."

Her foot was tapping restlessly. "Can it wait?"  
"Actually, no. It's about yesterday."

"I told you I'm fine. What do you need, a doctor's note?"

Robin took on a more serious tone. "Raven, we both know it was more than that. I haven't seen you that afraid since before your father's defeat. It doesn't take Batman to figure out that you're afraid of water."

The teen's lips tightened into a thin line. "Everyone has a little thing that bothers them, Robin. Why can't you just leave it at that?"

"Because it's more than a little thing. And that's why I brought someone in to help."

"I do _not _need –" Raven became speechless when Aqualad appeared, coming out of the kitchen, behind Robin.

He waved. "Hi Raven," he said, not noticing the look of shock and adoration in her eyes. Robin grinned. "I told him about your water 'issues.' He agreed to come and help."

All thoughts of herbal tea vanished from the empath's mind. Struggling to remain composed, she replied, "I suppose it could work.

But for that moment, she honestly didn't care whether it did or not, as long as the gorgeous Titan was with her. She was starting to like the ocean already …

-----------------------------------------------------


	3. Getting To Know You

-Jumps in- I, The Hooded Menace, am back after a week and a day without power! Here is the next bit of the story; give me a great Christmas present by reviewing.

Disclaimer: The lawyers make me say I don't own Teen Titans, but what do they know?

**The Power Of The Sea -**

**_Getting To Know You_**

The first thing to do, Aqualad decided, was to get Raven to relax around water. Once she was fairly comfortable with it, he'd start teaching her how to swim. He'd teach her so well that she would be almost impossible to drown, and that, he figured, would be the end of her fears. But in order for them to get started, he first needed to see her tolerance level for water. For instance, he knew she could wash a sink full of dishes and not be disturbed (Except maybe by the grime), and he assumed she still bathed, as she smelled nice, but other than that, he wasn't sure. So, he went looking for Raven so he could ask.

However, she was nowhere to be found. Not in the main room of the Tower, or in her room. He asked Starfire where she was, but got drool and a nearly-comatose stare as an answer; Beast Boy and Cyborg hadn't seen her, as they were locked in the epic battle known as Mega Monkeys Five, and Robin only shrugged. Aqualad was about to stop looking and start helping Raven later, when the Boy Wonder came up to him.

"I just remembered," he stated, "Earlier, I saw her going to the roof. She may still be there."

With a quick thanks, the Atlantian took to the stairs. It was a long way to the top, giving him plenty of time to think about how much easier it would have been to take the elevator. When he reached the roof, the sky had changed from being a mild blue to a stormy grey. Raven stood by the edge, still except for the wind rippling her cape. She appeared to be deep in thought. Not wanting to disturb her, he quietly turned to leave.

"Stay," whispered a small voice much different than the girl's normal monotone. In that one word, Aqualad heard a sad symphony of emotions – fear, insecurity, longing, and loneliness. He came closer, standing directly behind her. From that distance, he could she that she was trembling.

"What is it about the ocean that frightens you?" he asked.

With the clouds came wind, which created white-crested waves that crashed and dissolved against the island upon which the Tower was built.

"Its power to consume," the empath murmured, "If it took me, I couldn't fight it. Anything I tried against it would be futile. It would swallow me and never let me go. This, I fear, is my destiny."

"The ocean has power, yes," he conceded, "But so do you. You could be dangerous if you let your power go, untamed. But you aren't. The ocean can be controlled as well."

She turned to him, traces of tears evident on her face. "You can control it. I cannot."

"You don't have to control it," he smiled gently, "Only to understand it. Feel its rhythm; learn to flow with it, not struggle against it. When you know this, you will be free from your fear. It will be unable to consume you."

Fat raindrops fell from the sky, pelting the two Titans, oozing down their faces. Neither of them noticed.

"How can I understand something that is unfathomable?"

He took her hands in his and gazed into lavender eyes. "I'll show you."

"You won't let anything happen to me?" she asked, childlike.

"I promise."

Gently, he released her hands, but not before taking one to his lips and kissing it softly.

"It's getting cold out here, so we can start tomorrow. Come inside; I don't want anything to happen to you."

A stunned Raven followed Aqualad to the stairs. She could only think of one thing: _He kissed me_.


	4. Making A Splash

-Creeps in sneakily- I, The Hooded Menace, have finally updated! Sorry about the delay; holidays, a big storm, and writer's block threw me off. Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers, watchers, and favoritors. Please please please review; it honestly helps me write.

Disclaimer - I, The Hooded Menace, do not own the Teen Titans. Execept Aqualad, who is my slave XD

**The Power Of The Sea - **

**_Making A Splash_**

_I kissed her_.

He was a bit stunned by his own actions. It had felt rather natural at the time, although, he saw now, that it may not have been his best choice. Still, she had not seemed to be repelled by the kiss; hopefully she just saw it as a gentlemanly gesture. For that, Aqualad concluded, was what it had been.

Wasn't it?

But anyway, that wasn't his current problem. Right now, the Atlantian was trying to decide what would be the least threatening way to get Raven in the water. It was obvious that he'd have to start her in the pool, but he greatly doubted that she'd be keen to jump in. Forcing her in was not an option, even if it was physically possible. Which it probably wasn't. Frowning, he discarded various ideas, from the semi-plausible to the insanely ridiculous. When he was about to go mad, inspiration struck – he could empty the waters from the pool, and using his powers, fill it as she was in it, stopping when she became too frightened. With that done, all he had to do was wait for Raven.

-----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the abovementioned Titan was fighting her own demons. The night before, she heard the voice again. And this time, it came with visuals – a wildly crashing ocean set against a storming sky. She could almost feel the force of the waves pummeling her until nothing was left. Especially considering that Aqualad was to start helping her today, it was not a good omen. Briefly, the empath considered bailing out, but discarded the idea. Although afraid, she was no coward. Anyway, if she didn't show, she had a sneaking suspicion that Robin would hunt her down and drag her there. She wouldn't give him the opportunity. He'd find it too amusing, and she's never live it down.

Ever.

So it was with a heavy heart that Raven slipped into her swimsuit. Over it she wore her cloak, partially as a cover up, partially a security blanket. She decided to skip the walk and transport herself to the pool, avoiding Beast Boy's jokes and Starfire, who by now was to be full of questions for her about 'friend Aqualad,' and she didn't feel like dealing with that. With a dramatic swish of the cloak, the teen vanished from her room.

-----------------------------------------------------

Aqualad was startled when Raven suddenly appeared in front of him. He had never seen her transport like that before; even if he had, someone coming from nowhere was something that would be hard to get used to. However, he quickly regained composure. "Good morning," he said courteously, "Shall we begin?"

She nodded. With a quick flick of her wrist, the empath freed the cloak from her shoulders, revealing a pale blue tankini. Briefly, the Atlantian admired the suit, or, more accurately, the person in it, but soon returned to the matter at hand.

"First, please step into the pool."

He saw her shudder, but relax when she noticed the lack of water. A moment later, he followed her in, hiding something behind his back. She looked at him curiously. He smirked.

"Thought you might need this," he winked, producing a garish inflated horse, the type generally used by children who can't swim.

"No," she replied in a tone tinged in disgust, "I think I'd rather drown."

"Look, now you've hurt his feelings." Indeed, the horse looked incredibly sad, especially when you remembered he was a pool toy.

"It's an inanimate object," she retorted, "_It_ doesn't _have _feelings."

"His name is Charley," Aqualad said in a dignified tone, "And he wants me to tell you how terribly hurt he is by your remarks."

Raven suppressed a smile. "Then tell _Charley _that I will not be in need of his services, hurt as he may be."

She hadn't noticed the pool, formerly empty, was now about a quarter of the way full. Charley was an excellent distraction, one that Aqualad found moments before she arrived. The banter continued until Raven realized that water was gently lapping at her thighs. She almost panicked but regained control of herself. Without a word, he handed her the inflated horse, which she accepted.

"Do you think you can stand some more water?" he gently enquired, watching closely her reaction. She bit her lip slightly, but consented. He let the water level rise until reached her chest, and then stopped the flow.

"Now, I want to teach you how to float. You need to breathe deeply and lay on your back. Don't worry," he added, seeing the fear in her eyes, "I'll support you until you float on your own. Remember, you can stand up at any time and get out, if you feel overwhelmed. I don't want you do have to do something you're not ready for."

Obediently, Raven breathed deeply and let herself go on her back. For one frightening moment, she thought she was going to sink, but Aqualad supported her back, keeping her at the surface.

"Concentrate on breathing. Hold the air in your lungs – that's it, just breathe – feel that, you're afloat!"

He moved his hands and she stayed at the surface. Once she knew that she wasn't going to sink, the girl was amazed to discover that she felt relaxed, almost like she was meditating. Too relaxed, she realized a moment later, when she forgot to breathe deeply and started sinking. Rather than breathing in, Raven panicked, thrashing and clinging to the first solid object she came in contact with, which just happened to be Aqualad. He let her cling to him, soothing her, stroking her hair. All too soon she was calmed, and regretfully the two parted.

"How about a break then we try that again?" he asked.

"Okay," she said, a faint blush on her cheeks.

The Titan would have been more than blushing had she known that they were being watched. From just far enough away to not be detected stood a terrible creature, one with a grudge. Trident was scheming, and once he took out the one who always managed to thwart him, nothing could stop him. He growled as he put down his telescope.

"Seems you've made a new friend, Aqualad," he hissed, "But that will be of no consequence. I will still destroy you!"


	5. Complications

-Enters all sneaky-like- Yes, it is I, The Hooded Menace, bringing you a chapter with more new plot twists! Any questions you may have I will answer, just message me or include them in your review. You are reviewing, right? Because if you don't, Charley will hurt you.

Disclaimer - I do not currently own Teen Titans. Charley, however, is my own creation. If you don't remember him, reread the previous chapter. Now.

**The Power Of The Sea - **

**_Complications_**

-----------------------------------------------------

The villain paced aimlessly, scheming aloud. "The best way to defeat Aqualad is to get him completely out of his element – I know! I'll trick him into going to a desert, where I'll be waiting to destroy him! Mwuahahaha!" Then, Trident thought about the idea more, and realized its fatal flaw, "As amazing as I am, I would be equally as vulnerable anywhere without water. Perhaps I should clone myself again and have the clones besiege him. But," he mused, "Last time they had the audacity to claim that _they _were the originals, rather than me, which is completely unacceptable. No, that will not do."

Plot after plot was discarded by the fishy foe, each having a fatal flaw; Aqualad's strengths and weaknesses were difficult for him to manipulate without a negative affect on him as well. Other villains would have gone back to their evil lairs to pout and call one of their equally evil friends for help, but Trident's immense ego would not allow him that luxury. Instead, he continued to scheme and continued to pace, glancing from time to time up at his enemy. "Fool," he muttered, "Wasting time frolicking with that girl. He ought to be training in order to be an opponent more worthy of me, rather than acting like an infatuated schoolboy!" He scowled as he watched Aqualad guide Raven through the water, helping her with a basic crawl stroke, accidentally getting splashed in the eye, starting a water fight, laughing – all which was very irritating to the baddie, until he was struck by a flash of inspiration. "It may be easy enough for my foe to vanquish me when we are fighting alone in the ocean," he laughed, "But with a non-aquatic friend? He'd be trying to save her instead of focusing on me. That way, I could destroy him and his little friend too!" Satisfied, Trident dove into the sea and headed for his lair. He had a demise to plan.

-----------------------------------------------------

A dripping Raven climbed out of the pool. Droplets of water clung to every part of her body, which, combined with the light breeze, instantly chilled her. Shivering, she wrung out water from her hair and reached for her towel, which she just couldn't find, because Aqualad took it. Before she could protest, he snuck up from behind and wrapped it around her like a cocoon that protected her from the wind and the cold. It took her a moment to realize that his arms were around her as well. She squirmed a little, but let herself enjoy it when the Atlantian said, "Hey, can't let my favorite Titan freeze to death. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I did." He was enjoying himself even more than she was; he would happily hold onto her forever. Today, they had worked together as if they had known each other for so much longer than they actually had, and had gotten so much accomplished. It was ironic, then, that the very same connection that helped them to get along so well would also make them part faster. But why was he thinking about parting now, he wondered, as he had only been there for a matter of days. There was so much more to teach her, and more to overcome. If he had it his way, Aqualad would be staying for a long time, with her, and hopefully like now, alone, with his arms around her. Looking down at her, he noticed a strand of violet had made its way to her nose, and from the way it was twitching, he surmised that it was tickling her. Gently, he brushed it away to join the rest of her hair, marveling at how silky it was. She leaned her head back against his chest and relaxed, feeling safe and utterly at ease.

"Raven?" he asked, in a soft tone.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering, I mean I wanted to ask –"

Just then, the Boy Wonder leapt into view. "Hey Raven, Aqualad, aren't you two coming in to ea—Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Raven said quickly, but the crimson flush on her cheeks and the explosion of poor Charley told otherwise. Aqualad unwillingly let go of her, and they meekly followed Robin downstairs.

"Rae, could you bring me Starfire?" asked the leader, "Um, she needs to feed Silkie before we eat."

The empath nodded, and turned into a different hall than the two guys. When she was out of range, Robin turned to Aqualad.

"Look, I don't know what you're up to with Raven," he hissed, not letting the other teen get a word in, "But I do know this – If you hurt her in any way, I'm not the only one who will willingly break every bone in your body. Got it?"

"Fair enough."

"Good." With that, Robin stalked off, but not without a threatening glare. The Atlantian sighed. This could get complicated.


	6. Conspiracies

-Dashes in dramatically- It is I, The Hooded Menace, with yet another chapter for you, my beloved readers. Sorry it took so long to post; a lot of things were going on in Menace Land, I was stuck, and for the last blinkin' week, wouldn't let me upload the chapter. Oh, and as a warning - this chapter has serious weirdness. But I like it anyway. Read and review, as this story was outreviewed by one of my one-shots. Sad, really.

Disclaimer - Unfortunately, the current definition of mine forces me to say that Teen Titans is not mine :'(

**The Power Of The Sea -**

**_Conspiracies_**

* * *

Raven tread softly down the hall. She knew that Robin wanted her away for some reason, and she doubted that it was to see if Aqualad knew her favorite color. However, she didn't want to get involved in whatever was happening, for getting involved in Robin's business would be both unwanted and potentially ugly. Nobody likes being chewed out by a walking traffic light, so the empath contented herself to go to Starfire and listen for sounds of bloodshed. The perky princess was in her neon-colored bedroom, happily finger-painting her walls. Upon seeing Raven, she swooped down upon her, smothering her with a super-powered hug.

"I am so pleased to see you, friend Raven!" she squealed, "I have discovered the joy of the painting with the fingers! Is it not glorious?"

"Its beauty is unparalleled," remarked the darker Titan, mournfully looking at the bright splotches on her cape.

Starfire agreed, completely missing out on the sarcasm. "Do you also wish to partake in the painting?" she asked innocently.

"Not really, Star. Actually, Robin wanted to make sure you feed Silkie because we are about to eat, and he doesn't want another 'incident'."

"Oh, no, that would be terrible," the alien replied. She paused a moment in thought. "Raven?"

"Hn?"

"How long will friend Aqualad be here?"

"He'll be here for dinner, if that's what you're wondering."

"No, for how long will he stay here at the Tower with us?"

Raven was silent. She had been wondering that herself. She was sure he would stay until she had made sufficient progress, but how long would that take? A week? A month? He wouldn't stay forever, although the more she was with him; the longer she wished he would stay. It was strange. She couldn't remember feeling this way about any of the other Titan visitors. Why was he so different?

"Raven, are you doing the 'spacing out'?" asked Starfire, who had been watching her as she mulled over the question.

"Um, no," she lied, pulled back to reality, "I was thinking that Aqualad will be here for a while."

"Glorious! I will make a Pudding of Joy to celebrate."

"Not right now. It's time to eat."

The Tameranian left the room twirling and giggling, followed by a much more subdued Raven. After a brief stop for Starfire to feed Silkie, and, at Raven's insistence, wash her hands, the two made it to the table. The other Titans, excluding Cyborg, were already seated. Starfire sat at the end next to Beast Boy, across from Robin, while Raven sat next to Robin, across from Aqualad. Moments later, Cyborg appeared, a chef's hat jauntily place on his head, bearing the food. After a brief but epic battle for the potatoes, everyone dug in. Conversation was light, mostly about mutual villains that the Titans had faced. By the time dessert came, the atmosphere was free of the earlier tension. That is, until Raven asked for the chocolate pudding. Aqualad reached across the table for it, only to be stopped by a green-gloved hand. "I was here first," the owner of the hand – Robin - hissed.

"Okay. Whatever," shrugged the Titan East, "It's just pudding."

"Oh, that's just what you want me to think," cackled the slightly deranged leader, "It starts with the pudding. But then, you'll be passing Raven the rolls and then the potatoes! I see through your clever plan, Fish Boy, but it's not going to work!"

Aqualad's eye twitched. "Fish Boy? Never heard that one before. And what are you talking about?"

"Don't act all innocent, for your game is up! I know that you are planning on luring Raven away to the Titans East so YOUR team will be the most powerful. But NO ONE is going to take her away from us!"

"Earth to Robin? I'm. Right. Here." Stated the empath irritatedly, "You're being overprotective and ridiculous, and you need to stop. Now."

Beast Boy leapt to his feet. "No, he's right!" he yelled, "Aqualad must NOT succeed in his fiendish plan to take Raven away from us!"

With that, the changeling brandished his fork menacingly.

Starfire looked at Cyborg.

"Have they gone the nuts?" she asked him sadly.

"Afraid so, Star. Robin and Beast Boy have lost it," replied the metal man.

"What should we do?"

However, Cyborg was spared the need to answer, as Raven, fed up, trapped the troublemakers in orbs of dark magic.

"Listen," she said coldly, "You are both acting stupid. Aqualad is not going to get me to join the Titans East, even though your behaviors are making me want to. He is just helping me, being a gentleman, which is more than I can say for you two." She released them. "Now, I am going on the roof to meditate. If either of you disturb me with one of your farfetched schemes, I will be forced to send you into another dimension. Perhaps you'd make sense there."

With an incredibly scary look, Raven left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------

She appeared minutes later on the roof. Quickly, she assumed her meditative position, floating in the air and chanting, but she couldn't clear her mind. The ridiculous claims of her teammates kept coming back to her, buzzing around her head like a swarm of mosquitoes. She knew it wasn't true, but the very idea that Aqualad was helping her for his own purposes hurt her deeply.

_You're acting like a fool,_ she chided herself, _calm down, forget them, all of them – especially Aqualad. He's made things so ... complicated. I don't know how to feel around him; I don't even know what I feel around him! He makes me feel so safe, but at the same time, I feel that it'd be dangerous if I got too close. What is that? _she wondered.

A deep rumble of thunder interrupted her musings, and Raven looked up to see that it was about to storm. She stood up and pulled her cloak close, running to the door to the Tower. It was blocked.

"Hello child," rasped a somewhat familiar voice, "It's a pleasure to see you again."


	7. When Things Go 'Boom'

-Walks in, munching a llama snack- I, The Hooded Menace, am having a serious case of writer's block, so I decided to post a short chapter this time, so you won't have to wait another month . Don't worry, the next will be longer and more action! filled. After this chapter, there will probably be two more, with a possible epilogue. Oh, and major kudos if you can figure out where I got my chapter title from . As always, **review!**

Disclaimer - If you haven't noticed by now that I don't own Teen Titans, give me all your cheese.

**The Power Of The Sea - **

**_When Things Go 'Boom'_**

* * *

"Trident," Raven hissed, "What are you doing here?"

The empath got into a fighting stance, arms forward, magic forming in her hands.

"I saw that my dear nemesis was paying you a visit, and thought I'd drop by as well," he replied, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going down to see him."

"I think not," she said, lunging at him.

Unfortunately, Trident was fully prepared for her. When she was almost on him, he snapped his fingers. Rushing water appeared out of nowhere, forming an orb around Raven, trapping her within. Panicked, she tried to break through the sides, but the water pressure was too strong and easily contained her.

"Now, don't struggle," laughed the villain cruelly, "It will do you no good. And, if you try to use your magic, the orb will not only be made of water, but will fill with water. So, unless you'd like to drown, you need to be a good girl and not try to escape."

"Let me out!" the girl cried, almost hysterical.

"I'm afraid that is out of the question. Aqualad won't be lured to his doom without tantalizing bait such as yourself, so there you stay."

"He's not alone," she retorted, "The other Titans are here and fully capable of kicking your butt. So, release me and they _might _go easy on you."

Trident brought out a remote he had concealed and pressed the shiny red button.

"That should keep them occupied," he smirked.

"And that is?"  
"A thermonuclear devise that will ravage the city in about twenty-two minutes if it is not stopped."

"And why do you think Aqualad won't help stop it?"

"Call it a hunch."  
-----------------------------------------------------

The alarm blared loud and red throughout the Tower. Quickly, the Titans gathered around the control panel to see the threat.

"It's a nuke," Robin declared, "And if we don't stop it in twenty minutes, we're all dead, along with everyone else in the city."

"Dude, what are we gonna do?" wailed Beast Boy.

"By the look of it, it must be programmed to hit the city and detonate, rather than being automatic. If we can intercept it, I can deprogram it," said Cyborg succinctly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Titans, GO!" yelled Robin, running to the T-Plane.

At the plane, Aqualad looked around and noticed that Raven was missing.

"Launch without us; I'll find her and have her transport us to wherever you are," he shouted about the roar of the engines.

Robin glared but did not object.

"She said she was on the roof, but I don't see her," Aqualad muttered to himself, looking around. Nothing out of the ordinary was in sight – wait, there was. On the back of the door to the Tower, there was a note, held in place by a familiar weapon.

"Hello, my dear nemesis," it read, "You haven't come over to play for a while, so I thought I'd remedy the situation. Remember my old lair, the one that you destroyed? Well, I repaired it, and even brought over your new playmate to join the games. Raven and I are anxiously waiting. Trident."

The Titan crumpled the note viciously in his fist.

"He wants a fight? Well, that's what he's going to get," he yelled, shaking with rage. "I'll make him sorry that he brought Raven into this."

With that, Aqualad dove into the sea, heading straight towards Trident's lair.


	8. Schemes

-Skulks in- I am so very sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up. Life hit me and, yeah, I got caught up in other things ; But I'm feeling better now, so hopefully I'll be up to writing the Climatic Battle! scene soon. Please read and review; it does help me to write sometimes.

Disclaimer - If I owned Teen Titans, I'd be wearing nicer socks.

**The Power Of The Sea -**

_**Schemes**_

Raven struggled to remain calm.

"_Breathe, Raven, in and out," _she told herself, trying to keep her mind off her watery prison, _"In and out. Remember, the worst is over."_

She truly hoped that was true. Getting to Trident's lair was one of the most frightening things that she had been through since she banished her father. The only way to get to it was to go underwater, and she was terrified, thinking that her bubble would burst at any time, leaving her in the cold, ruthless seas. Fortunately, she was able to control her powers, so no water invaded her space.

"_Thank Azar," _the empath thought, _"I would have gone mad. That is, if I didn't drown first."_

She shuddered. Not being able to breathe sounded like one of the most horrible ways to die; gasping for air that wouldn't come, lungs feeling like they're on fire, chest pains; none of it appealed in the least to the dark Titan. Then, a question hit her like a blow to the stomach – _"I've been trapped in this bubble for a while; how much air do I have left?" _

Frantically, she began to pound on the sides of her prison.

-----------------------------------------------------

Never had Aqualad swam faster or more focused than when he was going to Trident's lair to save Raven. He had also never been this _furious_ before.

"_Of all the dirty schemes," _he seethed mentally, scaring a few fish, _"This has to be his most vile. Using Raven to get to me is absolutely despicable. And he must have forced her into the sea to get to the lair – she must have been terrified!"_

He glared at nothing in particular, wishing he could crush Trident's throat beneath his hands.

"_Okay, calm down," _Aqualad told himself, _"You'll get to Trident soon enough, and you cannot let your emotions control you. What you need is a plan, as it's clearly a trap. A plan that will get Raven to safety and defeat Trident once and for all. You've got to play on his greatest weakness – his ego."_

Thinking up a plan, the Titan continued onwards, through the sea.

-----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, his fishy nemesis was gleefully checking over his cave, making sure that everything was in place for Aqualad's arrival.

"Let's see, do I have the net? Ah, there it is. And the cage is properly hidden, good. I had to go to great lengths to get it," Trident boasted, "I had to go so far as to actually _buy_ it, as something this technical has to be custom made. It will negate Aqualad's powers, making him completely helpless."

"What are you going to do to him?" Raven said from her prison, not wanting to waste her precious air on questions, but desperately needing to know, "And me?"

The villain chuckled.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, girl, and it's bound to be exquisitely painful. As for you, all I need you for is as bait. After that, there's no reason to keep you," he paused, and leered menacingly at the empath, "But I could think of something."

Horror and fury pulsed through the girl, and it took all of her effort to contain her emotions.

"_Ignore him; focus on the situation at hand. Aqualad's heading into a trap and I'm already captured. There must be something I can do, but what?" _Raven took a few meditative breaths to help clear her mind, _"I can't use my powers, at least not if I want to live, if what Trident says is true."_

She glanced at the villain, who had lost interest in her for the moment, and was now checking the entrance of the cave impatiently. Impulsively, the titan decided to test if her magic really would cause her prison to flood. A small amount of power gathered in her hand, and almost instantly water trickled in.

"_He wasn't lying," _the girl thought grimly, banishing the power. The flow of water stopped, and she kicked the side of the bubble in frustration. It gave slightly, which caused Raven to blink, and then try again. Again it gave slightly, but did not break.

"_That didn't happen earlier," _she remembered, feeling something like hope fill her, _"Something's changed. It – It must have been the water! The walls of this bubble must be super concentrated, and when I use my powers, it pulls the water from the walls into the center. Which means the pressure will lessen each time I use my powers, and will eventually burst!_

The girl frowned, and looked once more to Trident, making sure he hadn't noticed.

"_I'll have to fill this up with water, but not until Aqualad gets here. Otherwise, I'll be just as trapped," _she decided, the fear rising in her throat, _"I'll-I'll just have to be brave."_

Raven was just about to test the limits once more when a familiar voice echoed through the caves.

"Let her go," Aqualad said in a cold, clear tone that was more serious than anyone had ever heard.

Trident walked out of the shadows and smirked.

"Aqualad. How kind of you to join us…"


	9. Heroes And Villain

Again, I update later than I planned, but this chapter went in a way I did not expect, though I do like it. The story should be wrapped up in the next chapter or two, after which I'll probably take a deep breath, scream, and start a long overdue RobRae story of about this length. And perhaps a sequel to this, if I can figure one out. Also, I sometimes update this story faster on fanlib, if you want to check me out there. The more, the merrier!

Disclaimer - If I owned Teen Titans, I'd update faster, as I'd be being paid to do it. And Raven would never be without an admirer.

**The Power Of The Sea - **

**_Heroes And Villain_**

Raven immediately twisted so that she could see Aqualad

Raven immediately twisted so that she could see Aqualad. He was at the mouth of the cave, glaring icily at Trident. The empath glanced up; if he took only a few steps more, a concealed net would fall on him, giving Trident the moments he needed to get him into the cage, rendering him helpless.

"Don't move!" she yelled, gathering magic in one hand as quickly as possible while holding her breath. Aqualad instinctively took a step towards her, but then stopped as she had said. The orb was quickly filling up with water, and it was taking all the self control that Raven had not to lose control and scream. However, the terror was visible in her eyes, and the young hero could not stand there and watch. As he leapt towards it, the orb burst, dropping a soaked, gasping, but very much alive Raven to the cave floor. He was just about to ask her how she was when he heard a whooshing sound, and glanced up to see a net falling down on him. He hadn't the time to escape it, so he braced himself for the impact, which never came. Confused, he looked up again, only to see that the net was being held inches above his head by Raven's dark powers. A second later, it was flung against Trident, who had been making his way towards Aqualad. The villain grunted angrily, trying to untangle himself, but the male Titan ignored him, instead running straight to Raven.

"Are you alright?" he asked, gripping her arms and looking into her eyes, searching for anything that might tell him the answer, "He didn't hurt you, did he? If he did –"

"I'm okay," the girl interrupted, with a trace of a smile, "Thanks to you. Without your training, I would have lost control and drowned just getting here."

Aqualad let go of her arms, then, with a moment's hesitation, wrapped his arms protectively around her, pulling her close.

"Good," he murmured, smiling back at her, not breaking eye contact, "I knew you could do it. It's not exactly how I would have wanted to prove you could be brave when surrounded by water, but you did it."

A light crimson covered the girl's cheeks, and she lowered her eyes slightly, avoiding his intense gaze.

"I had to do it," she said quietly, "He was going to trap you, make you powerless, and do horrible things. I couldn't let that happen."

The lad felt as though something warm had been released in his chest, pumped through his heart, and circulated through his whole body. Raven did it for _him_? Gently, he took a hand and ran it under her chin, tilting it upwards. Their faces were close, almost touching. Summoning some Titan courage, Aqualad leaned down, his lips millimeters away from hers, their breath mixing – suddenly, just before their lips were to meet, a blinding light came through the cave, and a beam hit them, throwing the two apart and against the walls. Blinking, Aqualad looked for the source and saw him, grinning and walking closer, weapon in hand.

Trident.

In the midst of finding Raven, he had forgotten all about his foe, not thinking to take his weapon, which had been used to free him from the net. The villain grinned at him, deranged.

"Never underestimate your foe," he growled, pointing the trident at the male Titan, then swinging it to point at the girl, who was unsteadily picking herself up, clearly feeling the effects of the beam, "I did and she escaped. But as you did the same with me, it looks like we're even."

Seeing the direction the weapon was pointed, Aqualad lunged for it, causing it to go off to the side of Raven, narrowly missing her.

"Let go, fool – you cannot defeat Trident!" roared the villain, trying to keep control of the device. Every so often, one of them would make it go off, usually on accident. Chunks of rocks started to rain from the cave's ceiling, and only Raven's powers kept them from getting hit. As much as she would have loved to smash Trident with one, he and Aqualad were battling too closely for that, as she could not get in a shot that would not potentially harm the Titan. Not liking the role of onlooker, the empath thought hard, trying to come up with a way to help her friend.

_If I can't try to hit Trident with rocks or my magic, and if I get too close I'll be more of a hazard than help, what can I do?_ she thought furiously, still keeping the falling rocks from hitting anyone, _Any way to give Aqualad the advantage?_

She glared at the weapon that they were struggling over, then had an idea.

_If Trident doesn't have his weapon, then that should put him at the disadvantage! Plus, the fight might not be as close range, so I can join in, _she decided, carefully drawing magic to her hands, then concentrating hard to send it to the object that was being fought over. It encased the weapon, though the two fighters didn't seem to notice. With a quick motion, she caused the magic to snap it in half. However, she did not know that it was being shot at that moment, so the energy inside of the trident shot out from the severed edges, causing the greatest quaking of the cave. Chunks of the ceiling were falling everywhere, including near where she was standing. One grazed her, pushing her so that she toppled to the front of the cave, took one wrong step, and fell back into the sea. More and more of the cave collapsed, covering the entrance, trapping Aqualad and Trident in a stone tomb, and Raven in the cold, unrelenting sea.

--


	10. The Power Of The Sea

_Here it is, the final chapter of The Power Of The Sea ... Okay, I lied - I'll make an epilogue sort of chapter, but this is the main end of action. Thanks to all those who stuck with me; please continue to review! And I _am_ considering a sequel, but it would take a while._

_Disclaimer - I still don't own Teen Titans, or this would be the movie, not the horrible Trouble In Tokyo._

**The Power Of The Sea -**

**_The Power Of The Sea_**

"Raven!" Aqualad yelled, leaping towards the area where the mouth of the cave had formerly been. Desperately, he struggled to move the rocks, straining and heaving them aside. Trident, however, was not going to be ignored.

"You'll never reach her in time," he taunted, grabbing the Titan by the shoulder, "She's not of our race; she'll drown. Some hero you turned out to be."

Rage oozed through every pore of Aqualad's body. Swiftly, he rammed his elbow into his enemy's abdomen, then kicked out his legs with a sweeping motion. Trident, not expecting such a response, landed on the cave floor with a mighty thud. Before he could as much as sneer, Aqualad had the pointed half of the broken weapon pointed at his throat.

"Tell me," the young hero hissed, "Is there another exit to the cave?"

"No," Trident glared, "That was the only exit, and thanks to you and your friend, it's gone."

Aqualad glared to match him.

"Then it looks like we're going to have to dig ourselves out, and yes, _you're _going to be helping."

--

The coldness of the water made Raven gasp instinctively, a move she instantly regretted as the water forced its way into her mouth.

_I'm going to die, _she thought, panicky, _The sea - It will steal the air from your body, engulf your senses – no, it has to be wrong!_

The girl spun around, trying to get some semblance of where she was. She couldn't see the skies, though it wasn't black, so she knew there had to be the surface somewhere.

_Up, _her increasingly dizzy mind demanded, _Go up! _

Her legs gave a few weak kicks, but her mind was still invaded by the prophecy.

_Still your resistance; The power of the sea will –_

"NO!"

The word escaped like a bubble from her mouth, letting more water in. However, Raven didn't scream again. Instead, she focused her little remaining energy on one thing – Aqualad.

_I – I can get him out, _she thought stubbornly, ignoring the black spots that were overtaking her vision, _With my powers, I can move the rocks from the entrance. Maybe – maybe it's not too late for him. For me._

Power flickered to her hands, and, forcing her eyes to stay open, she shot at the direction of the cave. The effort, however, was more than her body could take, and she slipped into unconsciousness, barely hearing the words echoing in her ears –

_The power of the sea will consume you._

--

A thundering crack ripped apart the cave, sending both Aqualad and Trident flying. The villain hit the wall with a nasty crack, sliding limp to the ground. The Titan, however, managed to avoid a major collision, landing nimbly on his feet.

"What was – Raven!" Aqualad quickly realized, knowing she could have easily caused the blast that opened the cave and would soon turn it into an underwater grotto, "I have to find her!"

Recklessly, he dove through the new opening, looking for any trace of the girl. With every moment that passed, the boy became more afraid.

"RAVEN!" he called telepathically, receiving no response. But then, a faint wisp of violet caught his eye. Trying to hold back his dread, he raced toward it. It was Raven, eyes closed, looking faintly blue.

"No," he moaned, taking her in a rescue hold and going full speed to the surface. Every instant that passed he knew would lower her chances. But she couldn't die, she just couldn't!

As they broke the surface, Aqualad could feel the pulse of the rain and the thunder almost shaking his body, but he refused to listen to them. The only sound he wanted to hear was Raven's voice, her breathing, or at least her heartbeat. He thought he felt a faint pulse, but the crashing of the waves made it hard to tell. With an extra boost of power to the waves, the Atlantian managed to get the two of them to the shore of the Tower. Gently, he laid Raven against the pebbled beach, trying not to notice how pale and still she looked. His instincts took over, starting the necessary chest compressions needed for drowning rescues.

"I'm sorry," he murmured while mentally keeping track of the compressions, "I should have got to you faster. Raven, please be okay."

Her eyes remained closed, but this time, Aqualad was sure he felt a heartbeat. His own heart skipped, and he leaned in to see if she showed any signs of consciousness. Inches away from her face, he remembered the last time they were that close, and also knew that he needed to do rescue breaths to help her awaken. With a fleeting thought to how this wasn't the way he'd imagined first doing it, he leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers, his warm breath flowing into her cool mouth. Her lips warmed to his, and he noticed a slight twitch to them. Reluctantly, he moved back to do another set of chest compressions, noticing that she wasn't as pale as before.

_Once more might do it_, he hoped, finishing the set and once again breathing into her.

Her chest heaved on its own and lavender eyes snapped open wildly. Aqualad quickly moved to her side and held her steady as she returned the sea water she swallowed to where it rightfully belonged. A fit of coughing followed, and after a minute, the girl felt well enough to speak.

"You saved me," she whispered, looking up at the boy supporting her.

"No, it was you," he smiled, pushing wet tendrils of hair away from her face, "It was you who broke open the cave. We could both be dead if it wasn't for you. You beat the prophecy and changed your destiny."

"I almost didn't," her eyes clouded over, biting her lip slightly, "I was afraid – I couldn't find the light. But then, I knew that if I got you free, you'd save me."

Aqualad opened his mouth to reply, but she pressed a finger lightly against his lips.

"And then- I think I realized," she continued, haltingly, "That it wasn't the ocean in the prophecy. It was swallowing me, but I-I was still thinking – thinking of you."

She paused to gauge her fellow Titan's reaction, and seeing a mixture of concern, shock, and curiosity, pressed on.

"You see, it may have taken my breath and surrounded me, but the other things – stilling my resistance and engulfing my senses – it couldn't completely do. But when I'm around you, I sometimes forget to breathe. You're all I can see or think about. I – I don't want to be in love, but with you, I can't help it."

The girl stopped, turning a becoming shade of crimson and biting her lip again. She hadn't meant to say that much, and now was terribly worried about the outcome. A few windows cracked in the distance, showing the intensity that she didn't want to. If she could have fled, she would have, but her weakened state left her stranded against him.

"Raven," he murmured, causing her to look back up at him again, unshed tears in her eyes. Instead of rejection, or, even worse, pity, she saw an unfathomable warmth, mixed with something she had barely dared to dream of – love. Her eyes widened with the realization and her lips parted slightly in surprise. Aqualad resisted the urge to laugh at her adorable expression, instead leaning so that their faces were almost touching.

"You see," he whispered, his voice barely audible over the storm, "I couldn't help falling in love with you either."

If possible, her violet eyes opened further as Aqualad closed the gap between them, his warm lips joining to hers as if they had always belonged there. Slender arms made their way around his neck, tangling into his dark hair while her lashes tickled him as her eyes closed. At first, the kisses were soft and tasted of the sea, but the steady pounding of the rain washed away the saltiness, leaving a cooler, fresher sensation, one that the couple found addictive. They could have stayed that way forever, but an icy wave washed up against them, reminding them of their surroundings.

"So," Raven smiled, cheeks still tinged with pink, "I guess we should go inside now, as not all of us has amphibious qualities."

Aqualad nodded, and then, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, scooped her up, running across the beach with the protesting yet happy girl, taking her inside to the warmth and security of the Tower.


	11. Loose Ends

_Haha! Bet you thought I forgot the epilogue - I didn't. I wanted a bit of setup for the sequel(!), which will come, probably after I'm done with Shards Of Time. Tenatively, I'm calling it Don't Talk, but that may change._

_I only dream of owning the Teen Titans._

**The Power Of The Sea:**

**_Loose Ends_**

It was fortunate that the other Titans were still gone when they arrived, as the sight of a dripping wet but smiling Raven being carried by Aqualad would have caused more than one dropped jaw. The Atlantian insisted on bringing her straight to her room, so she could change out of her wet uniform and shower. He waited outside her door for her, not wanting to leave after the events of the day.

"What are we going to tell them?" Raven's voice was muffled through the door.

"Tell them about what?" Aqualad responded, slightly puzzled, "About what just happened, or about us?"

If he could have seen Raven, he would have seen both a faint blush and her biting her lip.

"Both. They're going to be wondering where I went, and, well, after Robin's behavior lately—"

"You don't want him to know how we feel?"

"Exactly."

There was a pause.

"So—"

"Are we—"

They both started at the same time, then laughed.

"You don't mind if we keep this a secret for a while?" Raven asked, almost shyly, "It'll be easier without everyone else's opinions."

"I can live with that," Aqualad smiled, even though inwardly he wished they could be open about it, "Until we can gradually ease them to the idea."

The door slid open, and the now-clean-and-dry Titan smiled back at him.

"Then it will be our secret," she murmured, tiptoeing up for a brief kiss.

Moments later, they heard the sound of the other Titans returning, so they quickly parted, making their way to the main hall.

"Where were you?" Robin demanded, while at almost the same time, Aqualad asked "How did the mission go?"

Raven sighed.

"I was testing out the water alone, to see if I could do it. I didn't want my communicator to get wet, so I left it in my room," she lied, giving the leader of the Titans a cool glare, "Nothing you should worry about."

"The mission went fine," Cyborg hastily cut in, seeing a fight brewing between the birds, "Once we got to it, the bomb was a snap to disarm. We would have been back sooner, but we had to take out Johnny Rotten on the way back."

"So, are you better now?" Robin asked the Empath, ignoring Cyborg and the rest of the Titans, "Ready for Aqualad to go back now?"

As much as Raven wished she could say no, she recognized the look in Robin's eyes and knew it would be too suspicious to do so. With a quick glance at Aqualad, she knew that he thought the same thing.

With feigned indifference, she said, "Sure. I'm fine now – all I needed was a little push."

Cyborg looked a bit doubtful, but the other members of her team accepted it, Robin looking more happy than she cared for.

Aqualad cleared his throat.

"I'll head off in the morning then," he said, ignoring the pout that came to Starfire's face, his gaze lingering on Raven, "It's been nice working with you."

"Same," the Empath replied, reaching out for a formal handshake. They did not let on that each others' touch was almost electric, nor that Raven had telepathically sent Aqualad a message –

_I'll be seeing you._

He smiled. No matter what, Aqualad was planning on seeing Raven again soon.


End file.
